Sob as Estrelas do Natal
by Ana Paula Souza 1990
Summary: Bella andava pela floresta, procurando um momento de descanso e longe da civilização, e dos seguranças que seus pais lhe impuseram, quando no lugar que pensou que encontraria paz, encontra a mais grandes das aventuras, e um amor, inesperado... Edward vivia com seus pais no meio da floresta, os mesmos, só chegariam para noite de natal, quando ao caminhar a dentro da floresta...


**Sinopse:** Bella andava pela floresta, procurando um momento de descanso e longe da civilização, e dos seguranças que seus pais lhe impuseram, quando no lugar que pensou que encontraria paz, encontra a mais grandes das aventuras, e um amor, inesperado...

Edward vivia com seus pais no meio da floresta, os mesmos, só chegariam para noite de natal, quando ao caminhar a dentro da floresta, ouviu um grito feminino. Correndo em sua direção se deparou com a mais bela jovem diante de seus olhos...

O natal realmente trás grandes surpresas...

 **Sob as estrelas do Natal**

 **1820**

Ela andava pela neve, observando com atenção as árvores e o local, o qual nunca mais teria a oportunidade de estar, já era de madrugada e nada se ouvia somente o balançar das folhas sob o vento, e o som de gravetos se partindo abaixo de seus pés ao continuar seu percurso.

Um sobre salto veio ao seu coração, quando ouviu os cascos de cavalos se aproximarem e soube que estavam próximos, e logo a encontrariam. Olhou para cima, em oração pedindo para lhe dessem mais tempo.

Do outro lado de um rio um homem caminhava, observando a natureza, na esperança de passar o tempo e esquecer seu passado turbulento. Seus familiares somente chegariam aos próximos dias.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh – ouviu-se um grito na floresta, tão arrepiante, que os pássaros alçaram voo.

O cavalheiro saiu apressado em direção ao grito, ao chegar jogou-se pegando as mãos que estavam prestes a se soltarem do galho que as segurava.

\- Fique calma, lhe peguei as mãos e não as irei soltar. – Disse-lhe para acalma a mulher que estava tremendo pelo acontecido.

Puxou a jovem a trazendo para cima, colando-a a seu corpo. Quando se encontravam seguros sob terra firme, olharam-se um nos olhos do outro.

O homem com devoção, pois nunca havia visto mulher tão bela quanto a que estava a sua frente, nem mesmo sua falecida esposa, possuía tamanha beleza. A donzela tinha enormes olhos castanhos, cabelos longos na altura da cintura, pele clara como a neve, delicada como uma pétala de rosa, seus lábios rosados e chamativos, como se o tentassem, mas nada se comparava a seu corpo, delicado e macio preso entre seus braços. Seu coração estava tão rápido que sentia que poderia voar, como as asas de um pássaro.

A mulher o sentia tão perto que poderiam se fundir em um só. Como poderia sentir tal atração por alguém que nunca havia posto os olhos em cima? Não sabia responder tal pergunta, mas de algo estava certa, o homem a sua frente a fazia sentir sentimentos que nunca outro ousou o fazer. O belo espécime a sua frente, tinha lindos olhos verdes, como a mais linda esmeralda, cabelos de uma cor diferente, como um ruivo, como cobre. Seus lábios convidativos, e seus braços que a abraçavam colando-a ao seu corpo forte e viril. De algo estava certa, precisava conhecer este homem.

\- Quem és tu bela dama?

\- Sou Isabella. E tu?

\- Edward. O que fazendo no meio da floresta? É perigoso para uma dama tão delicada.

\- Estava caminhando, me assustei, pois acreditei ter ouvido cascos de cavalos, e acabei por tropeçar e quase cair neste barrando.

\- Deve tomar mais cuidado. Uma tragédia poderia ter acontecido.

\- Estou muito grata por vossa ajuda, gentil cavalheiro.

\- Com prazer a ajudei, e o teria outra vez. – Disse sorrindo um sorriso que tirou o fôlego da jovem a sua frente.

\- Então agora já pode me soltar, sinto-me bem. – Ele a soltou sentindo o vazio, algo lhe faltando.

\- Permita-me lhe levar ao seu destino, onde estava se dirigindo? – Perguntou querendo passar o máximo de tempo possível com a jovem de nome Isabella.

\- Estava somente caminhando, meus pais estão na cidade de Alba, estamos passando as férias de natal.

\- Eles permitiram que caminhasse sozinha pela floresta? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Na verdade meu senhor, eu estava com dois de meus seguranças contratados por meus pais, porém fugi de ambos, pois minha intenção era a solidão. Mas agora estou feliz, por sua companhia – disse com as faces rosadas por assumir este fato diante do cavalheiro.

\- Não deve se envergonhar por dizer a verdade, saiba que também estou feliz por lhe conhecer, mesmo que as circunstancias não foram as melhores. – disse lhe mostrando os dentes em um sorriso sedutor, segurando com a ponta de seus dedos o queixo da dama – Então vamos caminhos, sinto que está ficando mais tarde ainda.

Juntos caminharam por entre a floresta, às vezes olhando por entre as arvores para disfarçar o interesse que ambos sentiam um pelo outro, sentimento este que apenas estava nascendo, de uma situação, totalmente inusitada.

\- Chegamos. – disse Edward.

\- De quem é essa casa? – questionou-o Isabella.

\- Minha família é a dona da casa. Esta muito tarde. Creio que é melhor passares a noite aqui, voltar à cidade neste momento é extremamente perigoso. A floresta pode ser traiçoeira. – disse olhando em seus olhos.

\- Tudo bem. Mas e meus pais? Eles irão se preocupar. – disse franzindo a testa de preocupação.

\- Se preocuparão mais se algo lhe acontecer.

Isabella assentiu ainda não muito certa de passar a noite no mesmo ambiente que o homem a sua frente.

\- E sua família está aqui?

\- Não, chegarão ao natal.

Ela assentiu, sabendo que corria o risco de um escândalo se a sociedade soubesse onde a mesma passou a noite e sua companhia.

Adentraram a casa e logo ele lhe mostrou um pouco da mesma, a levando em seguida para seu quarto, onde a instalou, ele seguiu para o seu não querendo comprometer a reputação da dama.

 **Algumas dias depois**

Uma forte tempestade de neve tomou toda a floresta, tornando a passagem impossível para qualquer ser humano, que não quisessem morrer congelado, pela força da natureza. Com isso Isabella e Edward passaram dias presos aquela casa, conforme o tempo passava mais eles se conheciam e mais apreciavam a presença um do outro.

Edward contou-lhe sobre sua família. E ela de sua vida, cada vez se aproximavam mais e mais.

Isabella sabia que Edward tinha um segredo que não havia lhe contato. Todas as noites, mesmo com a tempestade de neve ela sabia que ele saia. Como ele aguentava? Não tinha a menor noção. Somente que um mistério o rondava. E ela iria descobrir.

 **Noite daquele dia**

Cinco dias e a tempestade não dava trégua. Isabella fingiu que dormia e quando percebeu que era tarde o suficiente, desceu ao primeiro andar da casa, observando a noite estrelada, mesmo com a neve, viu que Edward já havia saio, colocou mais roupas sob si e saiu da casa, o frio era agonizante, ao andar mais a frente, ouviu um barulho, como algo ou alguém que a seguia. Ao vira-se se deparou com um par de olhos verdes, porém, esses olhos pertenciam a um lobo. Nervosa, andou para trás, tropeçando em uns galhos, não acreditando ainda em sua visão.

\- Deus...

Logo o grande logo foi para trás de uma arvore, e voltou a sua forma humana, e ela o viu. Edward era o grande lobo que a assustara, porém além de querer explicações sobre o acontecido, também não poderia deixar de notar, que ao voltar a forma humana, ele estava totalmente despido.

Nunca em sua vida havia visto um homem em toda a sua glória. Mesmo com o frio sentia seu coração acelerado e o suor descer sob sua espinha.

Ele aproximou-se dele e a ajudou a levantar, parecia não se importar pelo fato de estar sem suas vestes.

\- Edward, como?

\- Não faça perguntas... – disse com a vós grossa e rouca.

Pela primeira vez Isabella sabia o significado da palavra sedução: Edward.

Sob as estrelas quase no dia de natal, um frio quase insuportável, e mesmo assim, poderia sentir que seu corpo fervia como nunca antes.

Edward aproximou-se olhando em seus olhos de forma fixa, a abraçou com seus braços, colou sua boa a dela, em um beijo cheio de significados, como se pudesse devora-la, e nunca soltar seu corpo.

O beijo foi se transformando em muito significados, suas mãos passavam pelo corpo da moça como as dela que criavam vida própria.

Quando menos se esperava, seus corpos estavam no chão da floresta naquela noite, ele retirava cada peça de roupa sua, até a deixar nua em pelo.

Ela podia sentir cada parte dele como ele sentia a dela. Quando enfim estavam livres de suas roupas, ele olhando em seus olhos adentrou seu corpo, em uma estocada firme e forte. Essa dança sensual durou durante horas e horas e ambos não paravam, ela arranhava suas costas e coxas e ele mordia e a apertava, se derramando dentro dela, mais e mais.

Quando perceberam que a noite estava se indo e o dia amanhecendo, terminaram a sua dança, ele com um grito como um uivo e ela um berro de prazer.

Olharam nos olhos um do outro, encostando suas testas. Levantaram-se, ele lhe ajudou com as roupas, a pegou no colo, ainda nu, e a levou para casa.

\- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Gritou uma mulher. Logo a sala se encheu de pessoas, todos olhando a cena, e Isabella sabia que o escândalo estava feito.

Sua mãe e seu pai vendo aquela cena, e acreditava que o outro casal, só poderiam ser os pais de Edward.

Edward olhou para todos ainda com Isabella nos braços, os ignorou e subiu mesmo com todos em choque a mulher que gritará outrora ainda se remexendo nos braços de seu marido de forma furiosa.

Isabella estava vermelha e nervosa, colocou suas roupas e ele fez o mesmo em seu quarto, se encontraram no corredor e desceram juntos, diante de todos, Edward se ajoelhou diante de uma dama nervosa e com lagrimas nos olhos, e disse-lhe:

\- Sei que nos conhecemos a pouco, que há segredos que devem ser explicados entre nós e muito há de se esclarecer, mas algo nunca irá mudar: o que já sinto por você e seu que sou correspondido. Por isso lhe pergunto: Isabella, dama da floresta, case-se comigo? Seja muita pela eternidade?

\- Sim. Não sei onde nossa vida nos levará, é cedo, mas quero muito isso. Quero nós dois juntos! Por isso aceito seu pedido, pelo sentimento que sinto crescer dentro do meu coração para consigo.

Ele colocou a aliança em seu dedo e levantando pegou-a em seus braços, lhe beijando. Ao longe se ouvia mais gritos da tal mulher.

Ao se separarem, ele olhou em seus olhos e disse:

\- O natal me trouxe o melhor presente:. O amor da mais bela dama da floresta, que sob as estrelas e o ar do inverno cortante, veio a mim, para ter um recomeço para ambos os nossos corações. – disse sorrindo.

\- E um dia quando tivermos nossos filhos, direi para os mesmos: Sob as estrelas o natal trouxe o nosso amor, e um lobo me arrebatou – disse em seu ouvido sussurrando.

Mais um beijo selou seus lábios naquela natal, que trouxe mais do que o inverno para aquele lugar: trouxe o amor e a paz.

 **FIM**


End file.
